Eisuke Hondou
| keyhole = Volume 49 | cases-solved = | japanese-voice = Junko Noda | footnotes = }} is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan and later become a Partner of Conan Edogawa and become one of the protagonist in the series. Background Eisuke is the son and youngest child of Ethan Hondou and his wife. Eisuke lived with his mother, who worked as a housekeeper, unaware that his father was CIA-agent. His older sister Hidemi was in school abroad during that time, but came and visited during holidays, while his father lived and worked in Osaka and came by on New Year. Eisuke was very sick as a child and was very close to his sister, who always took him to the hospital. During those trip, Hidemi told her brother that had a blood type that he could share with everyone (meaning he was born a type O). At some point during his childhood in Tokyo he became ill of leukemia and to treat him, Hidemi donated her own bone marrow to him. The operation was a success, but unknown to Eisuke his blood type changed from O to AB, because it was Hidemi's blood type and in such treatments, the patient's blood type can change to the donor's blood type. After that, his mother passed away due to illness, and Eisuke's father brought him to Osaka to live with him. There he was injured in an accident, and Hidemi was used as a blood donor, which was possible since the siblings now had the same blood type. But after that surgery, Hidemi left and Eisuke lost contact with her. Soon after Eisuke's father left him in care with a friend to work undercover in the black organization, but until his death, he still had contact with his son and send him money. Eisuke Hondou first appeared soon after one of Conan's confrontations with the Black Organization, in which it was revealed that popular newscaster Rena Mizunashi was one of their members. He enlisted into Teitan High School and quickly made friends with Ran Mouri and Sonoko Suzuki, who noticed the striking similarity to Mizunashi. Eisuke had been investigating Rena Mizunashi, noticing the resemblance she had with his sister and suspected that she was connected to Hidemi's disappearance. Sometime later, Eisuke visited Ran's father in his office, where he also ran into Conan. After expressing a vivid interest in Mouri's work, he was invited by Ran to come by anytime, much to the displeasure of Conan, who had become suspicious of Eisuke. This suspicion was confirmed by the fact that in subsequent cases Eisuke made several blunders which would 'incidentally' contribute to the solution of the relevant case. In time, Conan found out that Eisuke was indeed related to Rena Mizunashi. He had come to Tokyo looking for clues of his sister's whereabouts, sparked by him seeing her working as a newscaster by happenstance. He learned the truth from Conan, Hidemi, and Shuichi Akai - that his sister, as well as his late father, was working for the CIA against the Black Organization. Following this revelation, he was offered a place in the Witness Protection Program, which he refused, though he decided to follow in his family's footsteps by joining the CIA one day. Alone with Conan, he also confessed that he had fallen in love with Ran and wished to take her with him to America. When Conan protested, Eisuke laughed out loud, stating that Conan's reaction was the final confirmation he had needed: that Conan was really Shinichi Kudo, and that in fact, he was responsible for the "Sleeping Kogoro's success." With this revelation, he asked Conan/Shinichi to take good care of Ran in his stead, thus promising to keep his secret. Appearance Personality Eisuke Hondou is rather clumsy and has extreme bad luck as he constantly bumps into or falls over something a number of times. Despite his clumsiness, he is shown to possess a sharp intellect and has keen talent for observation. Despite only have few clues to work with, he was able to track down his vanished sister to the Haido Central Hospital, where the FBI was keeping her under guard, and even manage penetrate the facility to confront Rena Mizunashi who really was his sister Hidemi before he was discovered by Conan. He was also able to figured out that Shinichi and Conan were the same person before even meeting Conan and managed to force to the truth out of him later. After spending Few months in abroad Eisuke has become more intelligence and perspective and become determined to help others and working with Conan on taking the Black Organization he also got better control of his emotion and remain calm for the most situation and an excellent and Conan noted that his skills as a Detective all ways improved when solving a case As a person, Eisuke is usually quite jovial and friendly, though very emotional at times; in stressful situations he often lets his feelings get the better of him as when he mistakenly opened another customer's room, he saw what he mistook as two men kissing.. Eisuke seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time and also a strange sense of taste as shown where he acquires a fake ramen bowl souvenir and place on his shelf Eisuke is direct and blunt and is afraid to say anything that make people angry and asking question directly that would make people embarrassed however He can become socially awkward or uncomfortable when doing michevious favors for others, as he's seen physically flustered during Operation Maid Watch. Relationships Family Hidemi Hondou His sister had always and taken care of him. Eisuke mentioned that when he was a child, he got injured after getting hit by a car, and she saved his life by donating her blood to him. Eisuke said that she was the reason why he's alive today and try to find her. While infiltrating the Black Organization, Hidemi had to cut off all contact with her family including Eisuke. Eisuke never gave up on finding his older sister even though she left when Eisuke was only about seven. Hidemi seemed to care a lot about Eisuke despite being separated; she burst into tears after meeting a young child who had been stalking her because she looked like his dead mother. When she discovered Eisuke was getting close to her trying to uncover her identity, she risked a meeting with Kogoro Mouri, hoping to convince him to take Eisuke away from her to keep him safe, and promised to tell information to the FBI if they put Eisuke in the witness protection program. Haru Kanemoto Haru is Eisuke's younger maternal cousin Haru is very fond of Eisuke At first, Nanako is shy around the protagonist and does not speak to him much. However she opens up to him more, eventually referring to him as Oni Chan. Ethan Hondou Ethan Hondou was Eisuke's father. They used to eat okonomiyaki together at a restaurant when Eisuke was a child. Ethan later committed suicide in order to cover Hidemi's identity as a CIA operative. Friends and Acquaintance Conan Edogawa Eisuke shows interest in Conan. Eisuke often asks why Conan was around when Kogoro solved cases. Later, Conan reveals himself as Shinichi to Eisuke, and Eisuke reveals that he had suspected Conan's identity for a while. They share a neutral farewell when he goes to America to join the CIA in his father and sister's footsteps. Eisuke and Conan soon become good friend and work well together and the two of them became determined to find out everything about the organization They are shown to be on friendly term since then Eisuke told Conan that he came back to Japan to help him find information on the Organization responsible for turning him small Stated He received significant training while he was in America learn Jeet Kune Do and several Chinese Martial Arts Kai Narukami Eisuke and Kai are good friends they shown to often hang out with each other Ran Mouri In The Blind Spot in the Karaoke Box, Eisuke has some interest in Ran. He admits to Conan that he loves Ran and claims that he would take Ran to America and live happily ever after there, and wonders if he should ask for Shinichi's permission. Conan, without hesitating, refuses, revealing his identity. Kogoro Mouri Eisuke had originally suspected that Kogoro had hide Rena Mizunashi away and did research on him. However he noticed a big difference between his detective skills and the skills of Sleeping Kogoro, which turned his attention to Conan. He then choose to become Kogoro's Assistant so he be involve in more cases Sonoko Suzuki Shukichi Haneda Eisuke is big fan of Shukichi as he is a famous shogi player which was reason why Eisuke play shogi and alway watch his title matches dailey Canon Plot Overview Trivia *Eisuke's name comes from Bondo (ボンド), the Japanese pronunciation of (James) Bond, and mystery writer . If the kanji of 本堂 瑛祐 are read strictly with on'yomi pronunciation, they are read as "hon-tou ei-yuu", which is homophonous to 本当英雄 ("real hero"). References Site Navigation Category:Characters